


Aus der Asche

by SkyeGraham



Category: Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: M/M, alternative universe
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8346637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: Jason Todd sucht nach seiner Wiederauferstehung von den Toten jemanden aus seiner Vergangenheit, der ihm jetzt ganz nützlich sein kann.





	1. I

An mein erstes Aufeinandertreffen mit ihm konnte ich mich noch gut erinnern, schließlich besaß ich immer noch ein Andenken daran. Eine Narbe an meiner Schulter, die hin und wieder schmerzte.   
Ich war draufgängerisch. Überheblich. Selbst für einen Robin zu sehr von meinem Können überzeugt, dass ich sicher war, diesen Typen zur Strecke zu bringen. Wenn nicht mit Batman, dann schaffte ich es allein.   
Für diese Fehleinschätzung hatte ich bitter bezahlt. Auf einem der Dächer über den Straßen der Stadt hatte ich ihn in die Enge getrieben. Hinter ihm ein noch größeres Hochhaus als das, auf dem wir standen. Er musste an mir vorbei oder ergriff die Flucht nach unten. Es würde mein erstes Solo werden und ich grinste überlegen, während er sich langsam zu mir umdrehte.   
Die weiße Maske schien im Mondlicht zu glimmen. Er war wirklich wie ein Geist mit der schwarzen Kapuze und der dunklen Kleidung.   
»Tu dir selbst den Gefallen, kleines Vögelchen, und versuch es gar nicht erst.«  
Und mir die Chance durch die Lappen gehen lassen, einen von Gothams Verbrechern eigenhändig zu schnappen? Ich schnaubte.   
»Das kleine Vögelchen tretet dir gleich in deinen Arsch.«  
Dann holte ich mir Batmans Anerkennung und Dicks Neid, denn der hatte es auch nie geschafft. Ich wäre ihm überlegen. Mein Grinsen wurde breiter, als ich meine Waffen zog.   
»Wenn du glaubst, dass ich mich anstelle wie der Riddler, irrst du dich.«  
Auch er zückte eine blitzende Klinge, die er nach mir warf, was ich erwartet hatte. Bei seiner Flucht hatte er es auch ständig mit Wurfgeschossen versucht. Darauf war ich vorbereitet, aber nicht auf seine schnellen Reflexe und den Schmerz, als er mich umwarf. So musste es sich anfühlen, wenn man von einer Dampflok erwischt wurde. Selbst bei Bruce Wayne tat es nicht so weh und der nahm sich in den Übungskämpfen kaum zurück. Mir blieb von der Wucht des Aufschlages die Luft weg, schnappte nach ihr, als ein weiterer höllischer Schmerz meine Schulter durchzog.   
»Ein Rat, kleines Vögelchen, manchen Kämpfen geht man besser aus dem Weg. Vielleicht erinnerst du dich jetzt immer daran.«   
Andere hätten mich nicht lebend zurückgelassen. Sie tätschelten mir zwar, wie er es jetzt tat, vielleicht mit den Fingerspitzen die Wange, doch sie töteten einen Robin - wenn sich die Gelegenheit bot noch vor Augen Batmans.   
Bruce presste die Lippen aufeinander, als er mich mit einem blutenden Arm - auf dem Dach praktisch festgenagelt - vorfand. Ich hatte versagt. Was noch schlimmer für mich war: Batman verlor nach dieser Aktion sein Vertrauen in mich.

Kurz darauf starb ich durch die Hand des Jokers. Wäre mir vielleicht nicht passiert, wenn ich mich an die Worte der sogenannten Krähe gehalten hätte. Man musste wirklich wissen, auf welche Kämpfe man sich einließ.   
Allerdings hatte ich selbst nach meinem Tod und der Wiederauferstehung durch die Lazarus Grube nichts dazu gelernt. Ich stürzte in jeden Kampf, der sich mir bot - manchmal auch mit dem Kopf voran. Das war eine meiner besseren Eigenschaften, fand ich. Wenn ich nicht so wäre, stünde ich nicht mit meinem Fernglas in den Händen dort, wo ich mich befand. Vor einem Hochsicherheitstrakt, indem sie ihn eingesperrt hatten. Wo er auf einen Prozess wartete, dem er nie beiwohnen würde, weil ich ihn vorher da heraus holte.   
»Warum er?«  
Roy Harper, ein ehemaliges Mitglied der Teen Titans, trat an meine Seite. Seine Frage war unter diesen Umständen berechtigt. Ich reichte ihm das Fernglas, ohne meinen Blick vom Gebäude abzuwenden.  
»Weil er einer der Besten ist.«  
Fünf verfluchte Jahre waren inzwischen vergangen. Eine Zeit, in der er wie ein Geist gelebt hatte. Doch der besaß einen nicht zu verachtenden Namen unter den Leuten, bei denen ich nach meiner Auferstehung trainiert hatte.   
»Und ich ihn um jeden Preis will.«   
»Ich vertraue deinem Urteil.«  
Das war Roy einer der Wenigen. Die meisten hielten mich für unzurechnungsfähig, was ich vielleicht auch war. Wer in der Lazarus Grube badete, kam nicht mehr bei Sinnen da raus und es könnte durchaus eine lang anhaltende Nachwirkung bei mir haben.   
»Lass uns loslegen.«  
Mehr als ein halbes Jahr, seit ich seinen Aufenthaltsort ausgemacht hatte, plante ich dieses Vorhaben. Wenn es nicht wie geplant ablief, brauchten einige Leute einen guten Bestatter oder Psychologen.


	2. II

»Wen halten die hier gefangen?«  
Roy staunte nicht schlecht, was ich ihm kaum verübbelte. Diese Sicherheitsvorkehrungen deuteten für alle an, die keine Ahnung hatten, wie gefährlich die Person hinter den gepanzerten Türen war, dass ein Monster in seiner Zelle wartete. Ein langer Gang lag vor uns, unterteilt in mehrere Abteilungen mit eigener Sauerstoffversorgung und mindestens drei Wachposten. Sie trugen keine tödliche Waffen. Musste ihnen ziemlich gegen den Strich gehen. Sie waren Opferlämmer und wussten das ganz genau. Jede dieser Panzertüren besaß einen eigenen Code.   
Wenn Roy dachte, dass Reinkommen der schwierigste Teil unserer kleinen Reise an diesen Ort war, irrte er sich. Selbst unsere Flucht dürfte sich leichter gestalten als das hier.   
»Jay, mal ehrlich, wen willst du hier rausholen?«  
Einen Mann, so tödlich und gleichermaßen unverwundbar, dass kein Titan gegen ihn eine Chance hatte. Selbst Batman hätte keine. Ich ladete meine Pistole, mit der ich mich im Ernstfall genauso wenig gegen ihn zur Wehr setzen könnte. Wenn er in mir einen Feind sah, war das hier mein letzter Gang.   
»Einen Menschen«, erklärte ich kurz, »wenn du nicht aufpasst, bist du schneller tot als du bis drei zählen kannst.«   
Vielleicht hätte ich Roy mehr sagen sollen. Die ganze Geschichte zwischen mir und dem Assassinen ›Krähe‹, damit er mich auslachen konnte. Ich war ein schlechter Verlierer. Gab ich gern zu. Nur, dass es mir nicht darum ging, mich an ihm zu rächen. Ich brauchte ihn und ich war auch ein mieser Bittsteller.   
»Einen Menschen, hm?«  
Roy schaute durch das Sichtfenster auf die den vor uns liegenden Drahtseilakt und hob die Augenbrauen.  
»Muss ja ein krasser Typ sein.«  
Das traf es nicht einmal ansatzweise.

  
›Wie ich zu mir selbst finde‹ - dämlicher Titel für ein sicher genauso dummes Buch, aber das schwarz-weiße Cover war das Erste, was ich sah, wenn ich in die Zelle blickte. Am Rahmen hatte man kleine Sprengstofffallen angebracht, falls er versuchte, zu fliehen. Kinderspiel, sie zu entschärfen.   
Ich beobachtete ihn dabei, wie sich hin und wieder eine Hand hob, um eine Seite umzublättern. Wie gern hätte ich die tote Wache zu meinen Füßen gefragt, was das da drinnen sollte. Selbsttherapie?   
Dachten sie etwa, die Selbsterkenntnis käme über ihn und er beginge einfach mal eben Selbstmord? Er sollte doch eher ein Buch mit dem Titel ›Tausend Wege zu sterben‹ lesen. So oft müsste er es versuchen, denn jemand wie die ›Krähe‹ starb nicht, weil er es nicht konnte. Lazarus Grube zum Dank.   
Roy hielt mir den Rücken frei und blieb glücklicherweise auch in meinem Schatten, als ich die Tür öffnete.   
»Wieder eine Runde ›Hasch mich‹?«  
Dieser Humor traf meinen Geschmack. Jetzt konnte ich ihn verstehen statt mich darüber zu ärgern.   
»Wie wäre es mit ›Freiheit‹?«   
Er ließ das Buch sinken und ich blickte in ein Gesicht, das ich bisher nur von Bildern kannte. Die Maske fehlte. Sein Kampfanzug.Dieser orange Gefänignisaufzug war ein Witz.  
»Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich jetzt ›Batman?‹ fragen.« Ein schiefes Lächeln zeigte er, während er mich musterte, ohne mich zu erkennen. Was erwartete ich auch ... fünf Jahre waren eine lange Zeit.   
»Als würde der alte Mann dich hier rausholen.«  
»Ah ja, wie konnte ich das nur vergessen.«  
Der Ausdruck in seinen Augen bedeutete mir, dass er nichts dergleichen aus dem Gedächtnis löschte.   
»Jay.«  
Zeit war Geld ...   
Ich setzte meine Maske ab und wartete darauf, dass in diesen grauen Augen die Erkenntnis aufflammte. Sie kam langsam, aber stetig, wie das Lächeln, welches sich in ein Grinsen wandelte.   
»Was die Lazarusgrube alles möglich macht, nicht wahr? Kleine Vögelchen werden erwachsen ... schmerzt die Schulter noch?«  
»Manchmal.«   
Er stand auf und schlug mir kurz das Buch gegen die Brust.   
»Es ist ausgesprochen gut.«   
Selbst, wenn es das Beste auf der ganzen Welt war, ich würde es nicht lesen. Nicht mit diesem Titel. Als er an mir vorbeiging, ließ er mir keine Wahl, als es aufzufangen. Die Seite, auf die ich hinunterschaute, bot mehr als nur Buchstaben. Ein altes Bild von Batman und mir diente wohl als Lesezeichen.  
Dieser verfluchte Mistkerl ...


	3. III

»Kinderspiel.«  
Roy staunte nicht schlecht über Kanes Fähigkeiten und selbst mir nötigte es eine Menge Respekt ab. Der Assassine ragte über einen der Wärter, die uns gefolgt waren, durchlöchert wie ein Schweizer Käse, aber am Leben. Blut färbte den Boden rot, dass mir die arme Putzfrau schon leid tat, die hier sauber machen durfte.  
Es erinnerte mich wieder an die Legenden bei den Assassinen. Kane galt als unsterblich. Allerdings hieß es auch, dass er unfähig zu Gefühlen war. Schmerzen nahm er zur Kenntnis, ließ sich von ihnen jedoch nicht beeinflussen. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als weitere Wachen sich auf ihn stürzten. Die Betäubungsmittel in ihren Waffen reichten sicher nicht aus.   
»Hast du mir was vorenthalten, Jay?«  
»Vielleicht«, antwortete ich, während ich meine Pistolen ladete, »macht das einen Unterschied oder willst du das hier klären?«  
»Nein«, schnaubte Roy und hob seinen Bogen, nur um - wie ich - dumm aus der Wäsche zu schauen. Da, wo die Wärter einst standen, lagen sie am Boden. Allesamt gestorben durch Kanes Hand. Sein Blick glitt belustigt zu uns.  
»Amateure.«   
»Leckt der sich da das Blut von den Fingern?«  
Ich sah nicht hin, um Roys Beobachtung einschätzen zu können. Mein Interesse lag ganz allein an unserem Entkommen. Wenn noch mehr Wärter hier aufkreuzten, bekamen wir ein Problem. Ich für meinen Teil hatte keine Lust, mich mit der Justice League anzulegen oder Batman.  
»Wir verschwinden. Jetzt.«  
»Bin hinter dir, Jay.«  
Als ich Kane ansah, nickte der. Ob er meine Führung später noch anerkannte, würde die Zeit wohl zeigen. Eines war sicher: wir mussten uns noch unterhalten.  
   
  
»Bruce hat dich besucht.«  
Ich warf ihm dieses vermaledeite Buch in unserem Versteck auf den Tisch und wartete auf seine Antwort. Kanes befühlte die Ecken, bevor er meinen Blick erwiderte.  
»Es könnte auch mit der Post gekommen sein.«  
»Natürlich. Er verschickt neuerdings Päckchen mit der Post an ein Gefängnis.« Wollte er mich für dumm verkaufen? »Du hast es mir quasi aufs Auge gedrückt. Jetzt will ich den Grund wissen.«  
»Wenn du mir sagst, warum du mich aus dem Knast geholt hast. Ich sehe dafür keinen Grund, es sei denn, ich wurde begnadigt, ohne Wissen der Regierung.«  
Er hatte mehr als einmal für Aufträge und auch aus Spaß gemordet. Die Justice League würde ihm nicht einmal dann vergeben, wenn er all seine Opfer wiederbelebte. Dazu könnte auch ein Batman sie nicht überreden.  
»Bin nicht in dieser Angelegenheit hier. Wenn du es wissen willst: ich brauche dich.«  
Das klang fast wie eine Liebeserklärung …  
»Interessant. Dafür nimmst du Ärger mit ihm in Kauf? Mutiges, kleines Vögelchen.«  
»Nenn mich nicht so.« Ich war kein Robin mehr.  
»Nun denn«, er lehnte sich zurück und steckte das Buch ein, »es ist einige Jahre her.  
Vielleicht einige Monate nach deinem Tod kam er zu Besuch. Es war ein Gespräch aus drei Worten. ›Er ist tot.‹ Nur dieser eine Satz, den ich erst verstand, als er mir das Foto auf den Tisch legte.«  
Bruce hätte niemals diesen Weg und die damit verbundenen Gefahren in Kauf genommen, um ein dämliches Bild von ihm und mir einem Mörder zu präsentieren. Da steckte mehr dahinter. Etwas, das mir eine Gänsehaut bereitete.  
»Er wollte, dass du den Joker tötest?«  
»So nahe habe ich ihn noch nie am Abgrund gesehen«, bestätigte er meinen Verdacht, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, »Batman war immer so viel mehr als der Rest der Welt.  
Gerade er kommt zu mir, mit dieser simplen Bitte.«  
Die er abgelehnt hatte, sonst wäre der Joker längst in einer Kiste unter der Erde am Verrotten. Aber warum schlug jemand wie die Krähe ein derartig verlockendes Angebot ab? Den großen Beschützer Gothams zu Fall bringen ...   
»Es kam mir falsch vor. Das mag surreal aus meinem Mund klingen, doch in dem Moment, als ich mit einem Plan in meiner Zelle stand und einen letzten Blick auf dieses Bild wagte«, die Krähe zuckte mit den Schultern, »da konnte ich es nicht durchziehen. Ein herber Schlag für mein Ego.«  
»Einfach so? Du hast dich spontan dazu entschlossen, weitere Jahre hinter Gitter zu verbringen statt dieses Angebot anzunehmen?«  
»Ich konnte es für den Jungen Jason Todd nicht tun, der Batman verehrt hat.«   
Absoluter Schwachsinn. Ich hätte mir nichts mehr erhofft, als nach meiner Auferstehung von den Toten zu hören, dass er wegen mir seine gottverdammten Prinzipien über den Haufen warf. Nur dieses eine Mal - gerade wegen dem Jungen, der in ihm einen Vater sah. Mir zeigte, dass ich so etwas wie sein Sohn war …  
»Tu nicht so, als würde ich dir irgendwas bedeuten. Du hast mich fast umgebracht.«  
 »Wenn ich deinen Tod gewollt hätte, wärst du in jener Nacht gestorben. Es war eine Warnung, die du beherzigen solltest, aber inzwischen denke ich, dass es ein unnötiger Rat war. Du machst seit jeher, was du willst. Jetzt sind wir an dem Punkt angekommen, wo ich mich lächelnd verabschiede oder einwillige, dir zu helfen.«


End file.
